1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to improvements in optical scanning devices and more particularly to a new and improved laser scanning modules with simpler methods of assembly and optical adjustment.
2. Brief Description of the State of the Art
The use of laser scanning bar code symbol reading engines is well know in the art. Applications include: hand-held products; reverse-vending machines; and the like.
A major problem encountered during the manufacture of laser scanning engines described above is adjusting the beam folding mirror and scanning mirror located within the housing of the laser scanning engine. During this adjustment process, carried out during manufacturing, the goal is to adjust the optical paths of the outgoing laser illumination beam and the return laser beam so that they are in desired locations, and performance is maximized.
One method of achieving such alignment between the beam folding and laser scanning mirrors is to provide a separate arm and mirror assembly that rotates about the bobbin structure supporting the electromagnetic coil. This arrangement, however, can effect magnetic performance because the distance between the permanent magnet on the hinge/mirror assembly and the electromagnetic coil can change in two planes.
Thus, there is great need in the art for a new and improved laser scanning engine, and method of and apparatus for aligning the optical components (i.e. the beam folding mirror and scanning mirror) within the housing so as to avoid the shortcomings and drawbacks of the prior art scanning methods and apparatus